


Lucky

by 0bviousLeigh



Series: Yuma is a Girl [17]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 17:24:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12215427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0bviousLeigh/pseuds/0bviousLeigh
Summary: Charlie whirls around. Yuma stalks up to him and jabs her finger in his chest. “I challenge you to a duel! If I win, you need to ask my sister out on a date!”





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go with my rewrite of episodes 31-32.

“Anyone you face next will have already won the first round,” Astral reminds Yuma as they walk around Heartland, “So you’ll need to really bring your a-game.”

“A-game?” Yuma parrots, “Where did you learn that phrase?”

Kotori looks around and points. “Hey, looks like a duel over there.”

There’s a huge crowd in a small grassy area ahead, so Yuma and Kotori head that way. Yuma grabs Kotori’s hand and pulls her along as she elbows her way through the crowd. Somehow, she’s not surprised that she’s found Ryoga. He defeats his opponent, and the screen above his head shows that he still has all his life points.

“Dang,” Yuma says as the crowd applauds for Ryoga. She walks up to him and socks him in the shoulder. “Bastard, you haven’t called me!”

Ryoga frowns at Yuma. “I’ve been kinda busy.”

“I texted you!” Yuma scolds. “Can’t you be bothered to text? How many heart pieces have you got?”

“Not enough,” Ryoga answers. “I need to focus on finding IV, and I don’t want you getting involved.”

“Then why did you tell me?” Yuma asks. “You had to know I would want to help you if Rio was involved.”

Ryoga shakes his head. “Let’s just get heart pieces on our own, okay?” He turns and walks away, leaving Yuma fuming.

“Damn emo boy,” Yuma growls.

“IV?” Kotori asks, “Is that the guy you told us caused Rio’s injuries?”

“That’s what it looks like,” Yuma says. “Weird name, isn’t it?”

Kotori is about to answer, but Yuma’s phone rings loudly. Yuma sighs and answers it—it’s Akari. “What is it?” Yuma whines, “You just said I could stay out ‘til 10.”

“I need you to do something for me,” Akari says shortly.

“What do I look like, your errand girl?” Yuma asks, “I’m busy, can’t you do it yourself?”

“I’m busy, too!” Akari snaps. “Look I need you to find this guy for me.” A picture flashes on the screen. “He should be right in Heartland square, just keep him there until I show up, got it?”

Yuma squints at the picture. The guy looks familiar…she gasps, “What a minute!! Isn’t that guy dad’s former intern? The one you had that huge crush on?!”

Akari screeches, “Mind your own business!”

“You just made it my business!” Yuma screams back.

“Just find him!” Akari orders, and then she ends the call.

Yuma smirks. “Oh I’ll find him alright!” She turns to Kotori. “You wanna help me set my sister up?”

“Set her up?” Kotori asks.

“You got it!” Yuma cries, “Let’s go!”

It takes all of ten minutes for Yuma and Kotori to find the guy in question, and Yuma charges right up to the guy and plops down on the bench where he’s sitting.

“Are you single?” She asks.

The guy stares at her open-mouthed. “Huh?”

Yuma grins. “I’m asking for my sister. Tsukumo Akari, remember her?”

The man laughs. “Oh, then you must be Yuma. Yes, I remember Akari.”

“So are you single?” Yuma asks.

The guy chuckles. “Kid, you’re adorable. But I don’t think Akari cares for me.”

“You’re not answering my questions,” Yuma says. “What’s your name by the way?”

“Charlie,” The guy answers. “And I’m out here to test my luck, but maybe not against Akari.”

“Why not?” Yuma asks. “You’d be lucky to have her.”

Charlie grins and takes a card from his jacket. He stares at it wistfully, and Yuma is about to ask what kind of card it is when suddenly someone shouts out.

“You! Guy with the card!”

Yuma, Charlie, and Kotori look over to see a guy who looks like he spent way too much time in the gym. The guy points at Charlie. “I see you’re a duelist! Let’s go, put up your heart pieces!”

“I don’t have any,” Charlie mutters, but in a louder tone he says, “Very well, let’s duel.”

“What?” Yuma cries, “What if you lose and have nothing to give him?”

“I won’t be losing,” Charlie says.

And in a stunning battle, he doesn’t lose. He wins in only one turn, beating astronomical odds, and simultaneously reveals that he possesses a Numbers card.

Just as Yuma is about to congratulate Charlie, there’s the sound of a helicopter overhead and a spotlight falls on Charlie, nearly blinding Yuma in the process. As she shuts her eyes against the light, she hears Charlie bragging about not being easy to catch. Kotori screams and knocks Yuma to the ground, and there’s a sound like an explosion. Yuma blinks her eyes open—a huge sign has fallen, narrowly avoiding crushing Charlie. The ground is littered with cards, seemingly dropped by duelists who were fleeing the falling sign, and the wind from the helicopter above whips the cards into a vortex. Yuma spots a few of her cards scattered in front of her, and she grabs for them, but one gets away—it’s a Numbers card. Yuma shrieks, scrambles to her feet, and snatches at the card, but Charlie snags it.

“Say sorry to your sister for me,” Charlie calls with a salute.

“Oye! Give that back!” Yuma screams. She tries to chase Charlie, but the helicopter spotlight blinds her once more. When she next is able to see, Akari nearly mows her down with their dad’s motorcycle.

“I’M GOING TO GET A LIFE INSURANCE POLICY ON MYSELF!” Yuma screeches.

“Where’s Charlie?” Akari asks.

“He ran off!” Yuma says. “Why’s he being chased by police?”

Akari sighs and clenches her fist. “He stole the world’s luckiest card from a museum display.”

“So is this the same intern you had a massive crush on or not?” Yuma demands.

“What would give you that idea?” Akari asks. “You were like, eight when dad was taking on interns.”

“Uh, I read it in your diary,” Yuma says, as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

Akari shrieks, “What the heck, Yuma?!”

“Don’t worry,” Yuma says, waving her hand, “I’ll help you track him down. He’s got one of my cards, after all. Come on sis, Kattobingu!” Yuma takes off, Kotori and Astral on her heels.

“We need to look seriously,” Astral says, “We’ll never get anywhere if we search blindly. He kept saying ‘Life is a Carnival,’ I remember seeing that slogan somewhere.”

“On the train!” Yuma cries, “The slogan circles the lower level of Heartland tower when you pass it on the monorail, it was an ad for the WDC! I bet that guy is headed for the train, let’s go!”

And they must be headed in the right direction, because as they run, they can hear police sirens going in the same direction. They follow the sirens to the train station, where there are helicopters, cars, and police in riot gear.

“You can back out,” Yuma tells Kotori, but she shakes her head.

“I’m with you,” she vows.

So Yuma grabs Kotori’s hand and says, “Run fast!”

Together they race up the stairs, barrel their way past crowds of people and police, all of whom are watching Charlie, and they watch as Charlie holds up the Numbers 7 card. Lightning descends from nowhere and the train, formerly silent, rumbles to life.

“That’s not how lightning even works,” Yuma grumbles, but she holds tight to Kotori’s hand and the two of them dash into the train car at the same time Charlie slips into it. The doors close, and the train takes off.

Charlie is laughing to himself, and Yuma screams, “HEY, YOU WHO MESSED WITH MY SISTER’S HEART!”

Charlie whirls around. Yuma stalks up to him and jabs her finger in his chest. “I challenge you to a duel! If I win, you need to ask my sister out on a date!”

“Yuma?!” Kotori squeaks.

“And he needs to give back your Numbers!” Astral cries.

“And give me back my cards!” Yuma adds.

Charlie sighs. “Why are you so intent on this?”

Yuma stomps her foot. “Because my sister needs to get married and have a baby so she can mother someone besides me!”

Charlie blinks at Yuma, then he snorts and starts laughing. Yuma kicks him in the shin. He yelps, and Yuma smirks. “Are we dueling or not?”

Charlie glowers. “Fine, we’ll duel. Let’s see if we can finish before this train arrives at the next station.”

“But who’s controlling this train?!” Kotori yelps. “It started moving by itself after the lightning struck it!”

Charlie grins and holds his hands out. “Fear not! My luck will protect us, for as long as the sun remains whole, this card’s luck will never run out!”

Yuma chuckles. She loves word play.

 

* * *

 

 

It turns out, Charlie stole the luckiest card in the world to give it to his niece, who was undergoing an operation. Yuma breaks the lucky spell on the card to beat Charlie, but she has a feeling that she can get the luck back.

It also turns out that Kotori didn’t have to worry about who was controlling the train. The cops hacked the control system to bring the train to a safe stop, and Akari was waiting with the police at the next station.

Charlie gives Yuma Numbers 7 as well as the other cards he took, and the police handcuff him. Yuma sighs. “I guess you can’t be my brother-in-law if you’re going to jail.”

“He wasn’t going to be your brother-in-law either way!” Akari snaps.

Yuma ignores her and calls to Charlie as he’s lead away, “Don’t worry! I’ll bring this to your niece!”

She manages to get to the hospital just before the little girl is taken into surgery. Yuma tells the child that her uncle sent her, and Yuma presses Numbers 7 into the girl’s hand.

“You can give it back once your surgery is over,” Yuma tells the little girl with a wink. “Don’t worry, everything will be okay.”

It’s the luckiest card in the world, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it wasn't dramatic or really plot-heavy but this is for the best, because this story will be on hiatus for a week as I'll be minus my computer. And trust me, for the next arc you'll want updates every few days. Enjoy this!


End file.
